bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenpachi Zaraki/Image Gallery
Kenpachi Anime Images Profile Images Ep199KenpachiOpt3.png|Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division. Ep38KenpachiProfile.png|Kenpachi Zaraki Ep39KenpachiProfile.png|Kenpachi Zaraki Ep201KenpachiProfile.png|Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division. Ep196KenpachiProfile.png|Kenpachi Zaraki Ep249KenpachiProfile.png|Kenpachi Zaraki Agent of the Shinigami Arc Ep20GinEntrapsZaraki.png|Gin forcefully taking Kenpachi away from Byakuya. Soul Society arc Ep24CaptainsArguing.png|Kenpachi with Mayuri as Gin arrives at the captains meeting. Ep29ZarakiSearchesSeireitei.png|Zaraki running Ep25YachiruJoinsKenpachi.png|Kenpachi and Yachiru Ep25RyokaFlyApart.png|Kenpachi with Yachiru watching Ichigo and friends split up. Ep29ZarakiStopsMayuri.png|Kenpachi stops Mayuri from injuring Ikkaku. Ep35ZarakiReiatsu.png|Zaraki watches Ichigo. Ep36ZarakiShowsUp.png|Kenpachi reveals himself. Ep36GanjuFlees.png|Ganju runs away with Hanatarō away from Zaraki. Ep36IchigoCantCut.png|Ichigo fails to cut Kenpachi. Ep36ZarakiDrawsBlade.png|Kenpachi unsheathes his Zanpakutō. Ep38ZangetsuApproaches.png|Zangetsu appears to Ichigo as Zaraki leaves. Ep38IchigoKenpachiClash.png|Kenpachi vs. Ichigo Ep38ZarakiPursuesIchigo.png|Kenpachi chasing down Ichigo. Ep38IchigoStabbed.png|Kenpachi stabs his Zanpakutō through Ichigo's. Ep39IchigoCutsZaraki.png|Kenpachi lets himself get cut so he can get close to Ichigo. Ep39KenpachiRemovesEyePatch.png|Kenpachi takes off his eyepatch. Ep39KenpachiExertsReiatsu.png|Kenpachi after removing his eye patch. Ep39KenpachiZanpakutoNozarashi.png|Kenpachi's sealed Zanpakutō Ep39IchigoZarakiClash.png|Kenpachi and Ichigo clash one last time. Ep39IchigoBattlesZaraki.png|Kenpachi and Ichigo after their final clash. Ep39IchigoCollapses.png|Ichigo collapses at Kenpachi's feet. Ep40YachiruApproaches.png|Kenpachi and Ichigo lie defeated. Ep45ZarakiWillHelp.png|Kenpachi agreeing to help Orihime and her friends. Ep51ZarakiFacesGroup.png|Kenpachi confronts the 7th and 9th Divisions. Ep51IkkakuChallengesIba.png|Ikkaku challenges Tetsuzaemon Iba. Ep51KenpachiNonchalant.png|Kenpachi unfazed by Kaname Tōsen's attack Ep53TōsenSlashesZaraki.png|Kenpachi vs. Tōsen. Ep53ZarakiDefeatsKaname.png|Kenpachi defeats Tōsen Ep53KomamuraTakesHit.png|Kenpachi's attack on Tōsen being blocked by Komamura. Ep56YumichikaReactsKenpachi.png|Kenpachi notices Yumichika apparently defeated Hisagi without being injured. Ep61KenpachiLearnsBetrayal.png|Kenpachi and Yumichika Arrancar arc Younger kenpachi.jpg|Kenpachi with Yachiru before joining the Gotei 13. Ep119KenpachiBeratesIkkaku.png|Kenpachi giving Ikkaku advice. Ep119IkkakuYumichikaAssistKenpachi.png|Kenpachi with Ikkaku and Yumichika shortly after becoming captain of the 11th Division. Ep142ByakuyaKenpachiArrive.png|Kenpachi and Byakuya arrive to bring back Hitsugaya's task force. Hueco Mundo arc 195Kenpachi blocks.png|Kenpachi blocks Tesra Lindocruz's fist. Ep196ZarakiSlashesTesra.png|Kenpachi easily defeats Tesra. 199Kenpachi vs. Nnoitra.png|Kenpachi fights Nnoitra Gilga. 196Kenpachi kicks.png|Kenpachi kicks Ichigo away. 196Kenpachi blocks.png|Kenpachi blocks Nnoitra's attack. Ep197KenpachiNnoitraClash.png|Kenpachi fights Nnoitra. 200Kenpachi slams.png|Kenpachi slams Nnoitra into the ground. STRENGTH.jpg|Kenpachi shows his strength by holding back Nnoitra's blade with his hand. 201Kenpachi says.png|Kenpachi says he is happy. 201Kenpachi proclaims.png|Kenpachi proclaims he will enjoy cutting Nnoitra up. 201Kenpachi states.png|Kenpachi states he has grown used to Nnoitra's Hierro. Nnoitra removes Kenpachi's eyepatch.png|Nnoitra knocks Kenpachi's eyepatch off. 201Kenpachi vs. Nnoitra.png|Kenpachi vs. Nnoitra. 201Kenpachi stops.png|Kenpachi stops Nnoitra's Cero. 201Nnoitra slashes.png|Nnoitra slashes Kenpachi. E201 Yachiru advises Kenpachi.png|Yachiru warns against cutting off all of Nnoitra's arms. Kenpachi stabbed by Nnoitra.png|Nnoitra stabs Kenpachi. E202 Nnoitra Kenpachi fight.png|Nnoitra and Kenpachi continue fighting. 202Kenpachi cuts.png|Kenpachi cuts the chunk of stone in half. 202Kenpachi stops.png|Kenpachi stops the bleeding. E202 Kenpachi kendo strike.png|Kenpachi prepares to use kendō against Nnoitra. Ep202KenpachiKillsNnoitra.png|Kenpachi slashes at Nnoitra. E202 Kenpachi sparing Nnoitra.png|Kenpachi bids Nnoitra farewell. Fake Karakura Town arc Byakuya & Kenpachi Arrive.jpg|Byakuya & Kenpachi arrive to help Ichigo. Yammy punches Kenpachi.png|Yammy punches Zaraki, who is busy trying to attack Ichigo. 289Ichigo, Kenpachi & Byakuya vs. Yammy.png|Kenpachi and Byakuya being interrupted by Yammy. Ep310 KenpachiByakuyaReturn.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi return from Hueco Mundo. Lost Haoris.jpg|Yamamoto berates Shunsui, Byakuya and Kenpachi for losing their captain's haori. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep361ShinigamiArrive.png|The Shinigami arrive. Ep362KenpachiVsGiriko.png|Kenpachi vs Giriko. Ep362KenpachiPairsGiriko.png|Kenpachi and Giriko pair up. Ep362KenpachiWithGiriko.png|Kenpachi with Giriko in their chat room. Ep363YachiruBeratesKenpachi.png|Yachiru yells at Kenpachi about leaving. Episode 362 Kenpachi cleaned up.png Ep202KenpachiKillsNnoitra.png Ep366ShinigamiWatch.png|The Shinigami look on. Bount arc (anime only) Episode94KenpachiBored.png|Kenpachi bored in his office while Yachiru watches the proceedings outside. Episode97KenpachisDecision.png|Kenpachi moves out. Ep98ZarakiAppears.png|Kenpachi arrives on the scene. Episode74Squad11.png|The 11th Division discuss Maki Ichinose. Ep98ZarakiReleasesReiatsu.png|Kenpachi versus Ichinose. Ep98ZarakiBlocks.png|Kenpachi fights Maki. Ep98ZarakiEscapes.png|Kenpachi briefly goes full power. Ep98FinalClash.png|Ichinose's last stand. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep173 KenpachiCatchingAssassin.png|Kenpachi catching Rurichiyo's assassin. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 244Kenpachi jumps.png|Kenpachi jumps down from the ruined building. 244Kenpachi says.png|Kenpachi says making a mess is just his style. 244Wabisuke appears.png|Wabisuke appears behind Kenpachi. ZarakiWabisuke244.png|Kenpachi vs. Wabisuke. 244Kenpachi slashes.png|Kenpachi slashes Wabisuke with Wabisuke. 244Kenpachi tells.png|Kenpachi tells Gonryōmaru to watch his mouth. 244Kenpachi states.png|Kenpachi states he is going to rampage. 244Reiatsu erupts.png|Yellow Reiatsu erupts around Kenpachi. 244Reiatsu surges.png|Kenpachi's Reiatsu surges in strength and size. Kenpachi emerges from the explosion.png|Kenpachi stands in the middle of a crater. 244Kenpachi says he will never quit.png|Kenpachi says he will never quit. Kenpachi vs. Byakuya.png|Byakuya vs. Kenpachi. 244Kenpachi and Byakuya clash.png|Kenpachi clashes with Byakuya, creating a shockwave. 244Kenpachi slashes at the ground.png|Kenpachi slashes at the ground. Kenpachi and Byakuya clash.png|Byakuya and Kenpachi clash. Zaraki vs Byakuya.jpg|Kenpachi blocks Byakuya's attack. 244Byakuya attacks.png|Byakuya attacks Kenpachi, who blocks with his arm. Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword.png|Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword. 244Kenpachi withstands.png|Kenpachi grabs Byakuya's sword. 244Kenpachi states Byakuya must be joking.png|Kenpachi states Byakuya must be joking. Zaraki grabs Ashisogi Jizo.png|Kenpachi grabs Ashisogi Jizō. 245Ashisogi Jizo self-destructs.png|Ashisogi Jizō self-destructs in Kenpachi's hand. 245Kenpachi envisions.png|Kenpachi envisions Ichigo's machine form. 245Kenpachi sheathes.png|Kenpachi sheathes his sword. Yachiru Encourages Zaraki To Go.png|Yachiru encourages Zaraki to go. 246Kenpachi laughs.png|Kenpachi laughs at the notion of mistaking Yamamoto for Byakuya. 246Group arrives.png|The group arrives at the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. 246Kenpachi states.png|Kenpachi states having to proceed with caution is a pain. 246Kenpachi gets lost.png|Kenpachi gets lost in the dark caves. 246Tenken and Gonryomaru confront.png|Tenken and Gonryōmaru confront Kenpachi. Kenpachi Meets The Spirits.png|Kenpachi encounters Tenken and Gonryōmaru. 246Kenpachi states Tenken and Gonryomaru finally decided to show up.PNG|Kenpachi states Tenken and Gonryōmaru finally decided to show up. Zaraki, Tenken, Gonryōmaru.png|Kenpachi vs. Tenken and Gonryōmaru. Kenpachi Clashes With Tenken.png|Kenpachi blocks Tenken's attack. 247Kenpachi tells.png|Kenpachi tells Yachiru to try keeping her mouth shut. 247Kenpachi glows.png|Kenpachi glows with yellow Reiatsu. 247Kenpachi_clashes_with_Tenken.png|Kenpachi clashes with Tenken. 248Kenpachi_states.png|Kenpachi states he gets to fight Ichigo next if Ichigo wins. Zaraki Tenken fight Ep248.png|Kenpachi catches Tenken's sword. 248Reiatsu_emanates.png|A column of red Reiatsu emanates from Tenken. 248Column_extends.png|A column of yellow Reiatsu extends from Kenpachi. Kenpachi vs Tenken's Bankai.jpg|Kenpachi stands before Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. 249Kenpachi_tells.png|Kenpachi tells Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō to make its next move as Yachiru looks on. 249Kenpachi_leaps.png|Kenpachi leaps toward Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Ep249TenkenHitsKenpachi.png|'Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō' hits Kenpachi, who is sent flying away. Ep249KenpachiBlocksTenken.png|Kenpachi blocks the sword of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. 249Kenpachi_cuts.png|Kenpachi cuts off one of the horns of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Gote 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep317YachiruPlaysDangai.png|Yachiru plays around in the Dangai. Ep317SomethingStrangeEmerges.png|Something strange appears before encompassing the team. E317 Mayuri Kenpachi Yachiru Nemu Dangai.png|Mayuri, Nemu, Zaraki and Yachiru see something in the Dangai. Ichigo appears before the two captains.png|"Ichigo" appears before the two captains. Kenpachi Tells Ichigo To Stay.png|Zaraki tells Ichigo to stay. Ep324SenkaimonOpens.png|The captains leave. Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society.jpg|Byakuya, Hitsugaya and Zaraki in Soul Society. Zaraki confronts Reigai Zaraki.jpg|Zaraki confronts Reigai Zaraki. Kenpachi Vs Reigai Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi Vs Reigai Kenpachi. Reigai-Kenpachi's iron skin.png|Unable to cut the Reigai. Kenpachi stabbed by his Reigai.png|Kenpachi stabbed by his Reigai. Ep324YachiruKenpachiSide.png|Yachiru kneels before an unconscious Kenpachi. Kenpachi Attacked By Sui-Feng.png|Kenpachi encounters Suì-Fēng Reigai. Onmitskido Unable To Pierce Kenpachi.png|Unable to hurt Kenpachi. Ep326SajinArrives.png|Komamura arrives, stopping Suì-Fēng from attacking Kenpachi. Ep328ZarakiHitsugaya.png|Inaba is confronted by Hitsugaya and Kenpachi. Ep328ZarakiAttacksInaba.png|Kenpachi attacks Inaba. Ep328HitsugayaZarakiVsInaba.png|Hitsgaya watches Kenpachi versus Inaba. Ep328ZarakiAttackRecreated.png|Inaba recreates Kenpachi's attack. Kenpachi reminisces to Rukongai.png|Kenpachi reminisces back to Rukongai. Kenpachis release reiatsu.png|Both Kenpachis release their enormous Reiatsu. The captains split up.png|The captains sense Reiatsu. Kenpachi knocks the Onmitsukido away.png|Kenpachi knocks away the Onmitsukidō. Kenpachi attacks Onmitsukido.png|Kenpachi faces off against the Onmitsukidō. Kenpachi and Yachiru walk through bamboo forest.png|Kenpachi and Yachiru walk through a bamboo forest. Ep326SajinTakesOver.png|Komamura interrupts Kenpachi's fight Ep326KenpachiVsOnmitsukido.png|Kenpachi attacked by Onmitsukidō. Ep324KenVsKen.png|Kenpachi faces his Reigai. Inaba recreates Kenpachi's attack.png|Inaba records Kenpachi's attack. Ep337KenpachiVSReigaiKenpachi.png|Kenpachi takes on his clone. Ep338KenpachiBackByakuya.png|Kenpachi and Byakuya taunt each other about needing help. Ep340WorkTogether.png|The Shinigami leave no openings. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 9 Cover.png|Kenpachi on the cover of Volume 9. Bleach Vol. 49 Cover.png|Kenpachi on the cover of Volume 49. Bleach Vol. 78 Cover.png|Kenpachi and Ikkaku Madarame on the cover of Volume 78. Bleach Complete Series 5.png|Kenpachi on the cover of the fifth complete series boxset. Music Covers Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Kenpachi, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several other captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Bleach Beat Collection S2V3.png|Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika on the cover of the third volume of the second Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S5V5.png|Kenpachi, Hisagi, and Ulquiorra on the cover of the fifth volume of the fifth Bleach B Station session. Kenpachi Manga Images Soul Society arc 104Cover.png|Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 104. MangaVolume13Cover.png|Kenpachi on the cover of Volume 13. Bleach Resurrected Souls 4.png|Kenpachi and Ichigo on the cover of the fourth Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. 109Cover.png|Kenpachi and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 109. 110Cover.png|Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 110. 113Cover.png|Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 113. 114Cover.png|Kenpachi and Yachiru on the cover of Chapter 114. 139Ikkaku_arrives.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika arrive to fight the lieutenants, surprising Kenpachi. 140Cover.png|Kenpachi and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 140. 143Cover.png|Kenpachi, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 143. 146Cover.png|Kenpachi and Tōsen on the cover of Chapter 146. 182Cover.png|Kenpachi and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. Arrancar arc 193Cover.png|Kenpachi, Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 193. Hueco Mundo arc 299Cover.png|Kenpachi, Mayuri, Byakuya, Unohana, and the enemy Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 299. 307Cover.png|Kenpachi and Mayuri on the cover of Chapter 307. 308Cover.png|Kenpachi and Nnoitra on the cover of Chapter 308. Fake Karakura Town arc 379Byakuya and Kenpachi arrive.png|Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchiki argue over who gets to fight Yammy. 380Cover.png|Kenpachi and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 380. 382Byakuya and Kenpachi prepare.png|Kenpachi and Byakuya prepare to take on Yammy. 423Cover.png|Kenpachi, Shunsui, Byakuya, Yamamoto, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 423. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Chap460Pg11ShinigamiAppear.png|Kenpachi and the other Shinigami make their first appearance of the Lost Substitute Shinigami arc. Ch461p12 Ikkaku Kenpachi Hitsugaya Ichigo.png|Ikkaku, Hitsugaya and Kenpachi with Ichigo. 463Kenpachi kills.png|Kenpachi kills Giriko. Chap464Pg3YachiruAppears.png|Yachiru yells at Kenpachi. Ikkaku and Captains Return.png|The Shinigami prepare to return to Soul Society. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 502Kenpachi arrives.png|Kenpachi arrives with three dead Sternritter on his shoulders. 503Cover.png|Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 503. 503Kenpachi attacks.png|Kenpachi vs. Royd Lloyd. 505Royd holds.png|Kenpachi held aloft after being defeated. 523Unohana vs. Kenpachi.png|Kenpachi and Unohana begin their battle. 524Unohana and Kenpachi clash.png|Kenpachi and Unohana clash. 524Unohana pins.png|Unohana pins Kenpachi to a wall. 524Knife protrudes.png|Kenpachi is stabbed in the shoulder with a knife by Unohana. 524Kenpachi cries.png|Kenpachi cries at the thought of dying before he can defeat Unohana. 524Kenpachi is stabbed.png|Kenpachi is stabbed through the throat by Unohana. 525Young Kenpachi.png|A young Kenpachi Zaraki. 525Kenpachi slashes.png|Kenpachi landing a direct hit on Unohana. 526Kenpachi impales.png|Kenpachi landing the final blow on Unohana. 527Kenpachi pulls.png|Kenpachi pulls his blade out of Unohana. 573Kenpachi arrives.png|Kenpachi arrived upon sensing Yachiru's dwindling Reiatsu. 573Ground shakes.png|The ground underneath Kenpachi and Isane starts rumbling. 573Kenpachi vs. Gremmy.png|Kenpachi attacks Gremmy. 574Kenpachi sees.png|Gremmy surrounds Kenpachi with water and prepares to throw him into a crevasse. 576Hand appears.png|A giant hand appears above Kenpachi. 577Nozarashi.png|Kenpachi releases the true form of his Shikai, Nozarashi. 578Gremmy creates.png|Gremmy's clones envelop Kenpachi in a pocket of space. 579Gremmy bursts.png|Kenpachi watches Gremmy's body explode. 580Kenpachi attacks.png|Kenpachi attacks Candice Catnipp. 580The Thunderbolt.png|Candice uses The Thunderbolt'''to move behind Kenpachi. 613Unnamed Barrier.png|Kenpachi is prevented from leaving Urahara's laboratory by a Kidō barrier. 629Kenpachi appears.png|Kenpachi appears behind Mayuri. 635Kenpachi's arm is damaged.png|Kenpachi's arm is mangled by '''The Compulsory. 636Kenpachi & Mayuri vs. Pernida.png|Kenpachi and Mayuri confront Pernida. 636The Compulsory.png|Kenpachi's arm is further warped by The Compulsory. 636Kenpachi rips.png|Kenpachi rips his arm off to protect the rest of his body. 636Nemu binds.png|Nemu binds Kenpachi's arm stump. 636Kenpachi slashes.png|Kenpachi slashes partway through Pernida. 667Cover.png|Kenpachi on the cover of chapter 667. 667Hitsugaya intercepts.png|Hitsugaya intercepts Kenpachi's attack. 667Kenpachi withstands.png|Kenpachi withstands Gerard's stomp. 667Kenpachi and Gerard clash.png|Kenpachi clashes with Gerard. 667Kenpachi is wounded.png|Kenpachi is wounded by Hoffnung. 668Cover.png|Kenpachi on the cover of chapter 668. 668Kenpachi bashes.png|Kenpachi bashes Hitsugaya away for interfering in his fight. 668Gerard overwhelms.png|Gerard overwhelms Kenpachi. 668Yachiru appears.png|Yachiru appears before Kenpachi. 669Cover.png|On cover of chapter 669. 669Kenpachi's Bankai.png|Kenpachi's Bankai. 669Kenpachi's Bankai face.png|Kenpachi's demonic face while using his Bankai. 669Kenpachi slashes.png|Kenpachi cuts through shield and slashes Gerard. 669Kenpachi rips.png|Gerard has his arm ripped off by Kenpachi. 669Kenpachi bifurcates.png|Kenpachi cuts Gerard in two. 670Kenpachi loses his arm.png|Kenpachi's arm bursts due to his Bankai releasing too much power. Databook, Covers & Polls BKBKenpachi's Battle Chart.png|Kenpachi Zaraki's Battle Data Chart ACBTBCover.png|Kenpachi, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya on the cover of All Colour But The Black. ACBTBKenpachi.png|Kenpachi on his focus cover in All Colour But The Black. ACBTBAkamaru Jump Summer 2003 Cover.png|Kenpachi, Gin, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Ichigo on the cover of the Akamaru Jump Summer 2003 cover. ACBTBVolume 13 Cover Comparison.png|Kenpachi Zaraki in color on Volume 13 ByakuyaZarakiCalender2010.png|Kenpachi and Byakuya on the 2010 Calendar. 209Third Popularity Poll 6-10.png|Kenpachi and the other bottom 5 winners of the third popularity poll. 392Sixth Popularity Poll 5-10.png|Kenpachi and the other winners of the bottom 6 best bouts in the sixth popularity poll. Kenpachi Video Clips Ryōdan.gif|Kenpachi uses Ryōdan. EyepatchRemoval.gif|Kenpachi removes his eyepatch. ZarakiHakuda.gif|Kenpachi displaying his Hakuda skills. ZarakiReiatsuStrike.gif|Kenpachi exerts his power in a single strike. KenpachiEnergyWave.gif|Kenpachi launches an energy wave. Kenpachi Movie Images The Gotei 13 meet to discuss hitsugaya's execution.png|The Gotei 13 meet to discuss new information concerning Hitsugaya. Kenpachi reawakens.jpg|Kenpachi reawakens and joins the battle. Kenpachi breaking kusaka.png|Kenpachi easily shatters Kusaka's midsection. Category:Images